Miraculous: Green Ranger (Discontinued)
by ric castle
Summary: A mysterious Miraculous, is in Master fu's Possession in the shape of a weird Buckle and wristwatch he must find a someone worthy. Look out Hawk Moth, because IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! (There will be references and Easter Eggs. Some of the Chapters will be T and M.)
1. Welcome to Paris

Miraculous: Green Ranger

Over the English Canal, an airplane is fifteen minutes away from Charles de Gaulle Airport. One of the passengers is a boy in his late teens early twenties and is scrolling on his phone. He is looking at a picture of his parents and him wearing a graduation gown while holding his diploma.

"It's been a while since I'm heading back to Paris after the funeral." The boy said.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **A funeral is going on and in the rain, the same boy is wearing a black suit along with his leather black trench coat. His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of TAPS and gunfire.**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Excuse me sir? We've landed you can leave now." A stewardess said.

The boy got out of his seat, grabbed his backpack from the overhead compartment and walked off the plane. After getting off the plane, the boy walks to the luggage carousel, retrieving his suitcase and trunk.

"Whew I forgot how heavy my trunk was." The boy said while pushing his luggage cart.

The boy walks the luggage cart out of the terminal and tries to hail a cab, but no luck, the cabs either got taken or refused to stop for him. The Boy found a bench to sit down and sulk a bit, miraculously a limo pulled up and honked the horn followed by the sound of a window rolling down.

"Hey kid you need a lift?" A man asked.

The kid looked up to see the famous Jagged Stone.

"Yes please, thank you." Replied while standing up and going to the trunk but, the chauffeur got out of the limo and placed his suitcase and trunk in the trunk.

"Thank you Mr. Stone. I'm Carter James, but my friends back home called me 'Ace'." Carter said while holding out my hand.

Jagged Stone shook Carter's hand as while Carter sat down across from him but he heard a hissing sound. Carter looked down to see a pissed off crocodile.

"OH SHIT!" Carter screeched and jumped off the crocodile, sitting next to Jagged stone.

"Fang stop that, your scaring our guest." The rocker looked at the carnivorous reptile.

Fang nodded and went back to sleep.

"Sorry Fang." Carter tried to apologize, only to receive a crocodile smile.

"So Ace, where you from?" The rocker asked.

"United States of America. Texas is my home state, born and raised." Carter replied.

"So first time in Paris?" Jagged asked.

"Not really second time, I am going to be living here. My father left me his house on Bonaparte Avenue." Carter said while getting a bottle of water from the mini fridge.

"Bonaparte Avenue? That is where the rich people live. What your dad do, get some of his buddies to rob a bank and what it gone wrong, causing him to fake his death making him go into witness protection?" Stone Asked.

"No he was Major General in the United States Marine Corps. I didn't know you played Grand Theft Auto V, i'm a gamer as well. I just started a business a few doors down from 'Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie' it's called 'Whatever you Imagine' it's an entertainment store. From vintage vinyl records, new or used video games, trading cards, movies, clothing and whatever you can think of." I said as I look out the window, and I notice my mansion.

The limo driver stopped the limo and got my stuff out of the trunk, I was about to leave until Jagged Stone pulled out a business card.

"Incase you ever need me, feel free to call me." Jagged Stone said.

"Thanks man, bye Fang." I waved at Jagged Stone and the crocodile.

The limo drove off, Carter turned around to grab both his trunk and suitcase. Carter walked towards the steps of his father's mansion, he stopped briefly to pull out his set of keys, Carter inserted the key into the locked door, opened one double front doors and entered his new home.

"Well just the same way, I left it. Thankfully those movers removed the covers off my furniture. All I need to do is unpack my stuff and get settled in and I'll be good." Carter said to himself.

 _ **Two hours later**_

Carter walked out of the master bathroom wearing clean clothes and cell phone in hand.

"Who would've thought, moving my trophies, medals, ribbons and plaques would've been so tiring." Carter was interrupted by his stomach growling. "And hungry. I didn't go to the store today so maybe I'll order some pizza or something." Carter stated.

Carter walked towards the living room with cell phone to find any pizzerias close towards him.

"There is one like two minutes away from me, maybe I'll just eat out." Carter said.

Carter grabbed his keys, cell phone, wallet, his Dad's Walther PPK with a silencer and collapsible baton. After concealing his two weapons; he went outside, locked the door, and set armed the home security system.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

In an alleyway an elderly Chinese man wearing; a red Hawaiian shirt, tan Capri pants and dark brown shoes was walking home until a floating miniature sea turtle looking creature floated out of his shirt pocket.

"Master Fu, what are we going to do with this weird Miraculous?" The creature asked.

"Wayzz, It'll choose the rightful owner." Master Fu said to his turtle.

They were walking until they've noticed three figures walking towards the old man, thankfully Wayzz hid back into his shirt pocket.

Carter was walking towards the pizzeria, when he noticed three punks walking into an alleyway. Carter hid behind a wall and listened in on the conversation.

"Hey old man, got any money on you?" One of the punks asked.

"All I have is two euros." Master Fu said nervously. He tried to walk away but the other two punks were blocking his exit. He was scared, but he couldn't transform.

"Will you please let me go, I won't say a word." Master Fu was trembling.

Carter gathered enough courage to confront those punks, as he got out from behind his cover he walked into the entrance of the alleyway.

"Either give us something of value or we'll take your life instead." One of the punks grinned. Master Fu and Wayzz were scared stiff, one of the punks was about to take a step towards Master Fu but they were stopped.

"HEY LOSERS!" Carter yelled, causing the three punks to turn around to see him. "Three against one isn't a fair fight, especially when someone joins the party." Carter stated as he walked towards the punks.

"HEY BEAT IT SPOOK, THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!" One of the punks yelled.

"When you are threatening a poor defenseless person, it is my concern." Carter walked towards them, getting in their face. "Now I am going to say this one last time; leave the man alone and scram." Carter said. But that was a big mistake for the punks.

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!" One of the punks yelled at Carter followed by the sound of a click coming from all three of them, Carter noticed their stiletto switchblades.

"Alright, you have knives and I am going to back off now." Carter said raising his hands, and backing up slowly and a few feet away turns around and walks away.

"Next time you stick your nose, somewhere it doesn't belong it'll get cut off." One of the punks yelled.

Carter stopped for a few feet.

"Manners maketh, man." Carter stated causing the punks to stop in mid step. "Do you know what that means?" Carter asked making one of the punks to shrug. "Then lemme teach you a lesson."

Carter drew his baton, laying it against the surface of a crate with a half drunken bottle. With the flick of his wrist, he swings the baton along with the bottle and it goes sailing nailing the leader dead in the head causing him to fall down.

Carter walks towards the punks. "Are we going to stand around here all night, or are we going to fight?" Carter said with confidence, Master Fu's eyes twinkled with hope.

One of the punks charged at carter as they were stunned briefly; Carter grabbed one of the punks by the wrist, whacked his arm causing him to drop his switchblade, followed by stomping on his foot and elbowing him in the nose. After breaking the punk's nose, he threw him at one of the punks causing them both to collide hitting their heads making them fall down, like bowling pins.

"Master Fu, do you think he is worthy to own the miraculous?" Wayzz asked poking half of his head out.

"Wayzz, He has a good heart and I know with this mysterious miraculous will guide him and aid Ladybug and Chat Noir, against Hawkmoth." Master Fu replied, while poking Wayzz head back down.

The third punk swung his knife at Carter. Carter missed the swings, as the punk tried to swing at Carter, he was greeted by a kick in the back of his kneecap causing him to fall onto his knees and with one powerful kick he nailed the punk right in the mouth.

He walked over to the old man, at the corner of his eye, one of the punks was trying to reach for his knife. It didn't prove fruitful due to hearing the sound of a gun cocking. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you." The punks got up and ran away with their tails in between their legs. Carter holstered his gun and put his baton away.

"Are you alright? I'm Carter, but my friends back home call me 'Ace'." Carter held out his hand.

"I'm Fu and I am very grateful you saved me. If you didn't, I would be dead." Fu stated while shaking his hand. "I have something for you, think of it as a good deed." Fu pulls out a silver and green wristwatch followed by a gold belt buckle with a 'Z' on it.

After receiving these weird gifts, I look at him.

"Thank you very much, I shall value and protect them with my life." Carter placed the buckle in his jeans and the wristwatch on his left wrist. Carter was about to invite him for dinner but he was already gone. "Okay this is weird." Carter said to himself, as he turned around leaving the alleyway towards the pizzeria.

The pizzeria line was short, due to it being 8:12 PM, the shop didn't close until 9:30 so I had time to order a Pepperoni Pizza and drink to go. As I walk into the shop, I am greeted by a nice man.

"Welcome to Leonardo's Pizzeria. How can I help- Carter!" The man at the register yelled and walked over to carter.

"Mr. Leo! It's so good to see you again, it's been a while since I've returned here, ever since the funeral." Carter's smile turned sad when he remembered the funeral.

"It's okay buddy, so you have inherited your father's mansion?" Leo asked him.

"Yeah and his monthly pay check, great news I just recently bought a building and I am going to turn it into a cool entertainment shop." I smile back.

"Good to see you getting somewhere, by the way do you still want your Pepperoni Pizza and Dr. Pepper?" Leo asked while writing down his order.

"Oh Leo, you know me too well." I reach for my wallet.

"It's on the house, and I insist." Leo smiled at Carter.

It was now 8:45 PM, Carter just received his pizza and drink. After opening the box I went full shark on the pizza, I looked at Leonardo and gave a sheepish smile.

"I haven't eaten like all day, except Airplane peanuts which were terrible." I drink my soda down. I heard him laughing.

"I have some cream puffs in the freezer, I'll give them to you in a doggie bag." Leonardo said.

"Okay." Carter replied and watched his friend go into the back. Carter pulled out the wristwatch and placed it on his left wrist.

Leonardo walks in with the bag of cream puffs and a couple Euros, and hands them to Carter.

"Here ya go kid, like I said if you ever need any help-"

"I'll be there to help you out." Carter finished Leo's sentence.

Carter left the pizzeria, walked back home, deactivated the alarm to his house and unlocked the door. Carter went inside followed by closing the door and re activating the alarm. He walked into the kitchen, stuck the cream puffs in the freezer, went upstairs to his bedroom and crashed onto his bed exhausted.

"What a day in the 'City of Lights' I hope tomorrow will be better." Carter crawled up his bed, plugged his phone into his charger and looked at the picture of his Mother and Father wearing a Wedding dress and Formal Marine attire. "Good night Mom and Dad." Just like that Carter fell directly asleep.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **I'm Back and I just recently got into Miraculous ladybug and Cat Noir. I haven't been posting my stories for a while due to major writer's block. There are some references to Movies and TV shows, in here. This is a revised version, also you are wondering how the Green Ranger Morpher ended up in Master Fu's possession, even it wasn't a miraculous. More chapters will be posted after I get a new laptop and all answers will be revealed.**_

 _ **Castle**_


	2. It's Morphin' Time

Miraculous: Green Ranger

 _ **Dream World**_

 _ **Carter is walking into his home and notices his friends from back home are wearing suits, dresses and everything was decorated in black. Carter notices Jagged Stone and Fang looking at my music collection.**_

" _ **Excuse me Mr. Stone, can you tell me what's going on?" Carter asked.**_

" _ **One of my fan's has passed away, lemme tell you something. He was more than just a fan he was a true friend to me." Jagged Stone stated followed by Fang growling softly.**_

 _ **Carter walked over to see the picture frame with roses, around an open coffin to see it was himself.**_

" _ **Oh my god. It's me, how could I die? Is this a Premonition like Abraham Lincoln had or is this a nightmare? WHAT IS IT!" Carter yelled.**_

 _ **Back to reality**_

At 6:00 AM, Carter's alarm was going off to 'Reveille'. This caused Carter to fall off the side of his bed. "OW!" Carter screamed. Carter popped his head up to look at his phone. "You Bitch!" Carter growled as he got up and silenced his alarm. "Well First day in Paris, France and I'm off to a rocky start." Carter said to himself as he grabbed his phone off the charger and went to his closet changing into his running clothes. Carter went outside along with two rolled up flags.

Carter picked up the first flag, unrolled it to reveal the flag of the 'United States of America' and placed it on the left pillar peg.

"God Bless America." Followed by an American salute.

Carter picked up the second flag, unrolled it to reveal the Flag of 'France' and placed it on the right pillar Peg.

"Vive la France." Followed by French Salute.

Carter took a few minutes to stretch his muscles, after stretching he took out his phone trying to find some good jogging music, and placed his headphones on and began jogging to 'Flying Higher' followed by punching an invisible punching bag. On his path he jogged around the Fontaine du Palmier three times, on the third time he ran towards the crosswalk just in time from getting hit by a garbage truck as he ran passed the door man of the Le Grand Paris Hotel.

"Good morning." Carter said with a wave, the doorman waved back with a smile. Carter stopped at a crosswalk, and kept stepping in rhythm waiting for the light to say it's okay to cross. "Just like Rocky." Carter said while throwing some punches.

Carter sees a bench and stops running. "Whew, let's see what the results are." Carter said as he pulled out his phone. He opened his "Health" app and it shows him he went over 2,112 steps. "New record. Alright that's a good thing, I better get back to my place and take a shower. I have to check up on my shop." Carter got up after tying his shoes and jogged back to his house passing a mansion.

A blonde haired boy is finishing up his breakfast, a woman walks in the dinning room with a tablet in her arms. "Your schedule, Adrien." The Woman said as she handed Adrien the tablet. "Thanks, Nathalie." Adrien said as he received the tablet. Adrien picks up the tablet to look at a schedule and notices a Photo shoot for a new store that is getting ready to open in a few days.

"Whatever you Imagine. Isn't that a song from that one movie with books or something?" Adrien asked himself.

Carter walked out of his bathroom wearing a bathrobe and walked over to his walk in closet. He had his boxer-briefs on he went to his changing room and walked out wearing a Black suit; with a white Dress shirt, Black leather dress shoes, a red neck tie, black gloves and dual-wield M1911's with silencers on them.

"Nope I doesn't look right with hair." Carter said while walking back into the changing room.

Carter walked out with Jeans, brown boots, a Black t-shirt, and a brown leather jacket. "Too Dean-ish." Carter said while walking back into the closet.

On the third time he walked out with a pair red Chuck Taylor's, a Blue business suit, with a matching maroon silk neck tie and maroon dress shirt.

"This is just what the Doctor ordered." Carter smiled as he went downstairs to grab his messenger bag, cellphone, keys, Communicator and Power Morpher that Master Fu gave him. After Carter locked up his home, he placed the communicator around his left wrist, followed by driving out of his garage in a Black 1967 Chevy impala.

At the Place de Vosges a man wearing jeans; a brown and black leather trench coat, worker boots, a sweater, and a baseball cap is sitting on a bench while looking at his cellphone.

"I need to find Bonaparte Avenue." He gets up and walks away. "I hope Carter James arrived in Paris, I wanna surprise him." The man said looking up from his phone and walks trying to find Bonaparte Avenue.

The same man was walking down the street, looking at his phone. He pulled something up to his nose which looked like a mask and walks toward the house.

"Sabrina, can you believe my favorite store closed down!" Chloe Yelled followed by drinking an ice latte.

"Yes Chloe, I know and I've heard that there is going to be a store for nerds." Sabrina sneered, the man walks towards the girls and ignores there conversation. Chloe bumps into the man on purpose.

"Watch where you're going loser!" Chloe yelled causing the man to look sternly at her and Sabrina, causing them to back off and the man walks away. "I wonder what Adrien is up to?" Chloe said as she pulled out her phone to find Adrien in her contacts, she began to call him.

"Hey you've reached Adrien, I can't come to the phone right now so please leave a message." Adrien's voice machine said followed with a beep.

"Grr!" Chloe growled as she hung up.

Carter drove his car passing Tom & Sabine's Boulangerie Patisserie, on the way up he sees his shop. "Hello beautiful." Carter said as he park his car into a parking spot, after killing the engine he notices a silver car pulling up followed by teenage boy with blonde hair getting out along with a giant man that looks like a gorilla. Carter got out of the car followed by locking it up.

"Hello Mr. Agreste, I'm Carter James owner of "Whatever you Imagine". Carter held out his hand. Adrien grabbed Carter's hand and shook it, followed by looking at his car.

"Is that the car from Supernatural? Dean's Impala." Adrien asked. Carter turned around to look at his beauty.

"Yes it is, it's a 1967 Chevy Impala. It looks like it from the show. Come here I'll show you." Carter said going to the trunk and opening it to reveal props from the show along with a 'Devil's trap'.

"These are mostly props, I drive it around also displaying it at conventions." Carter said as Adrien looked like he was impressed.

"So the photoshoot? What am I needed for?" Adrien asked.

"Well I'm glad you've asked because I have a few costumes for you to model in. Just so you know these costumes are very genuine and not something from a cheap Halloween store." Carter grabbed his keys and opened the front doors of his shop. The three of them walked in followed by disarming the alarm and turning on the lights.

"Whoa!" Adrien and his chauffeur said in aww.

"This shop is very special to me, it's also a cyber café and bistro." Carter stated. "Follow me, and be careful of the boxes. The stockers should come and finish setting up the store soon." Carter stated as he escorted the two to the janitor's closet.

"I'm going to be modelling in a Janitor's closet?" Adrien asked with a confused look on his face?

"Not this room." Carter stated as he walked up to a shelf and pushed a brick causing the shelf to open inwards, revealing a room that is used for photoshoots.

"During World War II, Jews used this building to hide from the Nazis after France fell to the Third Reich. Allied soldiers also used this as a secret base." Carter turned on the lights, to see a white backdrop, with lights, equipment and a changing booth.

"The photographer will, be here in five minutes. If you need anything, holler for me I'll be right back getting some refreshments from down the street. Feel free to explore the store just don't touch anything because sometimes everything is not what it seems, bathrooms are down the hall and to the left." Carter said while grabbing a few flyers to his store.

Adrien began wondering in the store, and looked at a some shelves that had some objects and store items on them.

"Plagg, you have got to check this store out." Adrien said quietly, followed by a small black cat floating out of Adrien's jacket.

"Lame, it's too bad they don't have any camembert. Speaking of which, do you have any I'm starving?" Plagg asked while rubbing his tummy.

"Plagg do I look like a dairy farm to you? No." Adrien said with a stern look.

Carter walked into the bakery, only to be greeted by the two shop keepers. There was a small Asian woman with blue hair; wearing an apron, oven mittens and holding a tray of steaming croissants, fresh from the oven. There was a giant man wearing a blue polo shirt, with brown spikey hair and working the register.

"Welcome to Tom and Sabine's, what can we do for you?" The woman asked.

"Good morning, Pick up for Mr. James please?" Carter asked.

"Your total is five Euros and fifty cents." The nice man said as he rung the cash register.

"That is one fantastic order, you've got kid, I'm Tom Dupain-Cheng and this is my wife Sabine." Tom said as he nudged his head to his wife as he handed him the box.

"I'm in my twenties Mr. Dupain-Cheng, by the way thanks." Carter said as he used his phone to pay for the box of donuts.

"I'm Mr. Carter James, also the Manager of "Whatever You Imagine" my new shop a few doors down from you guys. Curious, I am posting a few flyers around promoting my shop and I was wondering if you can post this in your window for me please? I'll post your flyer in my shop as well?" Carter asked.

"Sure man, here." Tom replied by taping the flyer on the box of donuts. Carter left and returned to his shop, with the donuts and extra flyers for his in hand, Carter entered the room placing the donuts on the table.

"Okay go ahead and get your donuts." Carter stated, while Adrien walked up to him. "I've got; Chocolate, glaze, camembert cream cheese filled donuts and bear claws.

"I'll take the camembert cream cheese filled donut." Adrien stated as he grabbed a napkin and picked it up, Carter walked to Adrien.

"By the way, I have some outfits and Costumes for you to model in. Follow me." Carter pointed to the dressing room which had a rack of costumes and props.

Adrien came out in the first outfit; it was in a Slytherin Quidditch Robe, holding a replica Nimbus 2001 with a stern face.

"Rocking the Malfoy look Adrien." Carter stated followed by a thumbs up.

Adrien, smiled followed by the sound of the Camera's shutters clicking.

"There you go, now wardrobe change." The photographer stated.

Adrien walked over to the booth to change, he came back out wearing a jumpsuit, with boots, black gloves and a weird device on his back.

"WHO YA GONNA CALL?!" The photographer asked.

"Ghostbusters!" Carter snickered as Adrien pulled out the proton wand and began posing with it, acting as if he was catching a ghost. Carter walked towards Adrien's chauffer.

"I'll be right back gonna go take care of some paperwork." Carter stated as he left to go towards his car.

"Alya, I am excited for that new store. It'll go great for your Ladyblog." a blue haired girl stated.

"I know Marinette. Besides, I haven't seen Chloe this pissed since well ever." Alya smiled. "Hey who is that guy over there?" Alya pointed to the man sitting on the hood of his car looking at his phone, and she noticed two other girls coming up behind him. "Ugh, speaking of Chloe." Alya pointed.

Carter put his phone away, getting off the his car not paying attention accidentally bumping into two girls causing one of the girls to spill her ice latte on herself, and making his communicator to fall off his wrist, next to the other girl's foot.

"I am so sorry, it was an accident-" Carter tried to apologize but was interrupted by a giant banshee scream.

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?" The girl shrieked.

This caused Marinette and Alya to get closer in on the action, Carter tried to reason with the girls that it was an accident but the blonde girl wasn't listening.

"Look I'm sorry, it was an accident." Carter repeated himself sternly.

"I'm Chloe Bourgeois, and my father's the Mayor of Paris!" Chloe said with a snippy tone.

"Yeah and I'm Lawrence of Arabia." Carter said with Sarcasm.

"I don't care, besides I am calling my Daddy and you are gonna get it!" Chloe snarled while pulling out her cellphone.

"Was that a threat? Because My father was a Major General in the United States Marine Corps, he died here on French Soil protecting your Country and fighting for Mine as well! So you better shut your fucking mouth!" Carter barked.

Marinette and Alya was getting steamed to see this adult get bullied by Chloe and Sabrina. Marinette noticed Sabrina picking up his watch and looking at it.

"Chloe he's an American, and look at this watch." Sabrina sneered as she dangled Carter's Communicator in front of Carter.

"Give that back!" Carter tried to snatch it but Sabrina pulled it away and tossed it to Chloe.

The two of them begin playing keep away with Carter, this made Marinette and Alya really upset.

"That's it, I'm gonna put a stop to this." Marinette got up and ran towards the action.

"Where did you get this? The trash, because it belongs there." Chloe sneered as she threw Carter's Communicator towards the middle of the road, luckily a girl with blue hair jumped catching his watch.

"Well, it appears the "Trash Collector" is picking up trash." Chloe said with a laugh.

Carter began showing off his Tae-Kwon-Do moves. Chloe and Sabrina were scared on the inside, but they showed no fear on the outside. Marinette was impressed, while Alya filmed the action from her cellphone.

"Nerd." Sabrina said as Chloe's limo drove up. The two girls entered the limo and Carter gave them the finger. The blue haired girl walked up to Carter giving his Communicator.

"Thank you so much. Someone needs to teach her a lesson. I'm Carter James by the way." Carter stated as he held out his hand to the girl.

"No problem, I think this belongs to you. I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng, so America huh? North or South?" Marinette said as she shook Carter's hand and giving him back his watch.

Carter placed his Communicator back on his wrist and looked at Marinette with a smile.

"United States of America is my home country. Texas is my home state, unfortunately there is nothing there for me . I didn't know Tom and Sabine had a child." Carter smiled.

Alya walked up to them looking at her phone, tapping the screen and putting her phone away.

"Damn, where did you learn to do that?" Alya asked.

"Back home. I'm guessing you're a friend of Marinette?" Carter said while holding out his hand.

"Yes, I am. Alya Cesaire nice to meet you. I love the store." Alya said as she shook Carter's hand.

"Thank you, I'm also the owner, incase you are looking for a job I have some applications. Care to take a look at my shop?" Carter asked nicely.

The two girls nodded their heads and followed Carter into the store. Marinette and Alya's faces were priceless when they saw some of the costumes and merchandise.

"It feels like we are at a Wardrobe department of a movie studio." Marinette said while walking up to a display tube of a mannequin wearing a Japanese School Girl outfit, along with a Katana and a Prop Gun in the holster.

Alya walked up to Carter and started a friendly conversation.

"So Mr. James, can I ask you some questions for my Ladyblog?" Alya asked while pulling out her smart phone.

"Please call me "Ace" or Carter, and Lady what?" Carter asked tilting his head in confusion.

"Ladyblog, it's a blog about Ladybug and Cat Noir they are Paris's super heroes." Alya stated.

"Oh, well I don't mind. I have never heard of them. Can we talk upstairs in my office?" Carter stated.

"Marinette can you come help me please?" Alya asked Marinette.

"Sure, I have a few questions too." Marinette said as she followed Ace and Alya upstairs.

The three of them entered the office. It was a standard office, with furniture, shelves and bookshelves with stuff on them. Marinette noticed two picture frames, in one she sees man in a which looks like to be wearing a blue dress Military uniform and in the other one a woman is wearing a Police uniform. In between the two frames is a folded American flag. Carter sat down in his chair and began turning on his desktop monitor.

"Well, the Stockers should be here in twenty minutes, to stock the shelves and such. I never have been interviewed before." Carter said while typing in the security camera operating codes.

Alya whipped out her phone out and got ready to interview Carter.

"Wait, before you interview me, do you mind if we do a live stream? To you know sponsor my store. Besides, I'll throw some Ladybug and Cat Noir Merchandise." Carter asked.

Alya smiled with joy, while Marinette looked at the picture of the man and woman in the pictures.

"Hello Viewers, Alya here and this is Ladybog. I'm live at "Whatever You Imagine" a new store, opening soon. I am here with the Shop's Owner and Manager, Mr. Carter James." Alya began her blog.

"Hello Ladyblog viewers. My name is Mr. Carter James, and I'm informing you that my store will Open on Friday. We have everything from T-Shirts; mugs, Costumes, vintage vinyl records. Whatever You Imagine." Carter stated with joy.

"So Mr. James, what do you think of Paris and it's fine heroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Alya asked.

"Paris is very beautiful and I'm glad that someone is looking after Paris. Well I'm not gonna lie, I feel really bad about Paris. I've made a promise not to come back here ever again, but I had no choice. My father was stationed here. He was a Major General in the United States Marine Corps, he fell victim to the November 2015 Paris Attacks. He went down fighting trying to protect Paris." Carter said as he tried to fight back the tears.

Marinette and Alya looked at Carter and noticed how he was trying not to cry.

"Oh Mr. James, I'm sorry to ask you that. Maybe doing an interview was a bad idea-"Alya was about to shut off her phone.

"No, it's okay. I know my Father died, trying to protect you Parisians, and Now Ladybug and Cat Noir will protect you guys. Whoever they are, thank you." Carter said.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

An employee runs in exhausted as if he had ran a marathon to work. After catching his breath he walks over to his locker, another mechanic walks up to him.

"Jesse, you can't be here. Because "Jabba" is looking for you, if he finds out your here he'll-" the mechanic tried to warn the other mechanic.

"VENTURA! OFFICE NOW!" A man yelled.

"Too late." The other mechanic stated.

Jesse walked to the office and was worried about his fate.

"Mr. Dean, I'm know I am late. It's just that my car broke down on the way to work and-" Mr. Ventura was explaining only to get cut off.

"I DON'T CARE, YOUR LATE AS ALWAYS! YOU'RE FIRED!" The manager yelled.

"Fired? You can't be serious? Please I beg you, don't fire me!" Ventura said in shocked.

"I AM SERIOUS! NOW GET OUT!" The manager yelled at his former employee.

Ventura left the office, heading over to a toolbox to pick up his lucky crescent wrench.

"I need this job, I can't be fired. This was my dream and no it just crashed and burned." Ventura said as he kicked a trash can.

 _ **Elsewhere**_

The shutters on a window to a secret lair opened up to reveal a man in a purple suit that had wings on the jacket along with a silver mask and walking stick surrounded by white butterflies.

"Getting fired from work, such a shame. Perfect for my next Akuma." The man in purple stated.

A white butterfly flew into the man's palm, this caused him to cover it with his other hand causing a dark aura cover it.

"Fly away my little Akuma and evilize his heart!" The man in purple cackled causing the Akuma to fly away.

Ventura was waiting for a taxi to come pick him up unknown to him an Akuma landed on his wrench causing the man to have a butterfly outline to appear over his face.

"Greaser, my name is Hawkmoth and I am offering you a job to rev up the streets of Paris with chaos, in return I want Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. Do we have a deal?" Hawkmoth said.

"Time to go full throttle." Ventura said, followed by a black and purple aura formed around was transformed into a Greaser from the 50's, he looked at a moped and pointed his wrench at it and it transformed into a motorcycle.

"Pity the backseat." Greaser smirked and snapped his fingers, causing the motorcycle to turn on and ride over by itself. The greaser swung his right leg over his new ride and began revving the engine. "Maybe some rockets ought to do the trick." Greaser stated and on both sides of the front suspension mini rocket launchers appeared.

Just like that the Greaser drove off ready for chaos.

 ** _Whatever you Imagine store_**

Alya finished up the livestream with Carter, while downstairs the stockers walked in to the store began unpacking boxes and stocking the shelves.

"So Mr. James, these costumes are very elegant. You've made these yourself?" Marinette asked while looking in his closet.

"Not really, some of these were bought at other stores and I've tried to make them very spot on." Carter said as he looked at the security camera in the photoshoot.

Alya looked and noticed Adrien wearing a beige trench coat, black suit, white dress shirt, blue neck tie, and big black angel wings.

"What's Adrien doing here?" Alya asked.

"ADRIEN'S HERE?" Marinette shrieked.

"He's here to model in a few costumes. You know him?" Carter asked looking at Marinette.

"He goes to school with Marinette and I. Marinette has a crush on him, but is to n-nervous to t-t-tell him." Alya playfully teased, while updating her Ladyblog.

"ALYA!" Marinette groaned, throwing a pillow at her friend.

"Oh so you have a crush on him? Marinette if you ever need any help on dating advice I'll give you some pointers." Carter smiled. "I'll be right back, I have to go check on Adrien. Feel free to watch TV or something." Carter stated, as he picked up a flash drive and walked out.

Alya walked over to the couch and picked up the remote to watch TV, Marinette was in Carter's closet and was wearing a scarf that went all the way from her neck to her foot and a small tear formed in her eye. Tikki came out of Marinette's purse, noticed Marinette was shedding a tear and sat on a part of the scarf.

"Marinette what's wrong?" The ladybug Kwami asked.

"It's Carter, I feel so bad for him. His father died here trying to protect Paris." Marinette said to her Kwami while rubbing the tear away.

"Don't worry, I can sense he has a good heart." Tikki smiled.

Carter walked in to check up on the photoshoot and Adrien, on the laptop the pictures Adrien modeling in the costumes were outstanding.

"Not bad Adrien, you make a great cosplayer!" Carter said with confidence.

"Thanks man." Adrien replied with a fist bump.

The Photographer took the memory card out of the camera; inserted it into his laptop, uploaded the pictures to a new file, after seeing the new pictures of Adrien Carter placed his flash drive into the extra port and downloaded them into his flash drive. After successfully syncing the pictures into the flash drive, Carter ejected the flash drive and began to go upstairs.

"Marinette you need to see this, this is bad!" Alya stated as Marinette came out and seen the live news feed of a man on a motorcycle with a crescent wrench turning a Police SWAT truck into a Taco truck.

Carter saw this as an opportunity, to morph. Carter wasted no time and went to the show room floor and explained to the stockers to leave the shop due to the chaos happening.

"Well, I better lock up soon. I am worried about everyone's safety so I suggest you should all go home now." Carter said as he saved the pictures on his laptop.

Adrien and his Chauffeur ran out of the store to find safety, Alya ran off to get in on the action while Marinette ran into an alleyway away from prying eyes.

"Tikki, I have a feeling Hawkmoth has unleashed another Akuma. TIKKI, SPOTS ON!" Marinette yelled causing her Kwami to go into her ear rings, Marinette transformed into Ladybug. Ladybug grabbed her Yo-Yo and used it as a grappling hook, to stop Greaser.

Adrien ran into another alleyway, away from prying eyes.

"Time to put a boot on this joy rider. PLAGG CLAWS OUT!" Adrien yelled causing Plagg to go into Adrien's ring, Adrien transformed into Cat Noir.

Carter entered his office and locked the door followed by closing the blinds. Carter grabbed his Morpher and looked at the picture of both his parents.

"Mom, Dad I am gonna protect Paris, by any means necessary. IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! DRAGONZORD!" Carter yelled using his Morpher. In a flash of green light Carter was wearing an awesome outfit.

 **(Quick Author's Note: The Green Ranger's Outfit is the one from Ryu VS Green Ranger)**

The Green Ranger looked at his Communicator and teleported in a green flash.

Ladybug arrived landing in the middle of the road of the Alexandre Bridge waiting for Greaser to come her way. There was another thud behind Ladybug, this caused her to turn around to see Cat Noir.

"Hello M'Lady, you really shouldn't stand in the middle of the road unless you want to end up on a windshield." Cat Noir joked.

"Laugh it up kitty. We got to figure a way, to stop Greaser." Ladybug looked at her partner.

Cat Noir's ears perked up and heard something that sounded like rockets being launched, Cat Noir noticed the rockets flying towards them.

"Look out!" Cat Noir tackled Ladybug out of the way of the incoming missile.

Ladybug looked up at Cat Noir and pushed him off of her. Cat Noir got up and helped Ladybug up, followed by getting into attack stance. The sound of a motorcycle coming down the road stopped to see Greaser getting off his bike and walking towards the duo.

"Ladybug! Cat Noir! Surrender your Miraculouses or become roadkill!" Greaser threatened as he pointed his crescent wrench at them.

"Never!" Ladybug yelled as she and Cat Noir charged to the biker.

As Ladybug and Cat Noir take on Greaser, Alya is whips out her phone and begins to film for the Ladyblog.

"Hello viewers, this is Alya coming to you live on the Alexandre Bridge where Ladybug and Cat Noir take on a new villain called 'Greaser'." Alya stated as she zoomed in on Paris's superheroes.

Cat Noir and Ladybug charged towards Greaser, he whistled making his motorcycle ride up to him.

"Time to kick it into gear!" Greaser spat as he charge towards the heroes.

On the other side of the bridge a Green flash of light appeared followed by the sound of thunder. This caused them to stop in mid-battle.

"What was that?" Ladybug asked her partner.

"Blade blaster!" A voice yelled.

A laser flies past Ladybug and Cat Noir hitting Greaser's front tire causing him to lose control of the motorcycle and him rolling around on the road.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU?!" Greaser demanded as he got up and pointed his wrench at the person who blasted him off his bike.

Cat Noir and Ladybug looked to see a person wearing a weird green suit, golden armor, and a helmet that had the outline of a dragon.

"I am the Green Ranger, and I am here to Protect Paris with Ladybug and Cat Noir! Stopping people like you Greaser!" Green Ranger said as he pointed his blaster at him.

Cat Noir's eyes widen when he saw the Green Ranger.

"NO WAY! A REAL LIFE POWER RANGER ON OUR SIDE!" Cat Noir screamed like a fan boy as he ran over to him.

Cat Noir begin examining him from head to toe, totally distracted like someone is messing with a cat with a laser pointer.

"You can watch me like a crazed fan later, but now let's get this street demon." Carter said as he drew his Dragon Dagger.

Cat Noir began to squeal again at the sight of his Dragon Dagger. The Green Ranger, Cat Noir and Ladybug charged at Greaser.

"The Akuma must be in his crescent wrench. Cat Noir, you take on Christine, Green Ranger get that Greaser's Wrench away from him and I'll figure a way to destroy it." Ladybug said as she drew her Yo-Yo.

"This is super mega awesome, a real life Power Ranger aiding Ladybug and Cat Noir against Greaser. Viewers, you are watching history in the making." Alya said as she zoomed in on the fight.

The Green Ranger did a tornado kick, kicking Greaser in the face making him fall on the ground making his crescent wrench fall out of his hand and sliding towards the edge of the bridge. Greaser gotten back onto his feet and when he did a Purple Butterfly outline appeared over his face.

 **"Greaser, get those Miraculouses now! I need them!"** Hawkmoth demanded by his telepathy.

"It'll be done Hawkmoth! Get out of my way, or become road kill!" Greaser Threatened as he drew a switchblade.

"That's not a knife." Green Ranger said with a fake Aussie accent while pulling his Dragon Dagger out. "That's a Knife."

Greaser swiped his blade at the Green Ranger, only to miss.

"DRAGON DAGGER!" Green Ranger yelled as the dagger glowed an emerald green color and with a flick of the wrist the dagger cut through the switchblade like a lawnmower through grass.

Cat Noir drew his staff charging at Greaser's bike. The motorcycle began shooting rubber bullets at Cat Noir, only to miss or ricochet.

"Wow, this bike has the aim of a Storm Trooper." Cat Noir joked.

The bike got really pissed at that remark, causing the bike to charge at Cat Noir. Thankfully Cat Noir decide to take off in the other direction, the bike was literally right behind him. The bike hit Cat Noir with some motor oil causing him to burn. This caused Cat Noir to fall down and roll around on the road.

"CAT NOIR!" Green Ranger yelled. The Green Ranger charged at Greaser and leaped with a powerful flying kick, straight to the chest causing Greaser flew backwards landing a few feet from the Green Ranger.

The Green Ranger ran up to the injured hero. As the Green Ranger crouched down to Cat Noir he looked at him.

"That was one nasty oil slick." Green Ranger said with a worried tone.

"Don't touch me, that bike shot me with hot motor oil. It' burns so bad!" Cat Noir screamed at Green Ranger in agony.

"Cat Noir, here take my shield. The powers in it will heal you and give you energy." The Green Ranger stated as his shield went from his chest to Cat Noir's chest. Cat Noir felt like his energy was being doubled and the burning sensation was gone.

"Thanks man, what about you?" Cat Noir asked.

"I'm ok, just impound that crazy bike." The Green Ranger said as he did back flips to Greaser.

Cat Noir drew his staff, ran with it and pole vaulted over and landed on the bike.

"CATACLYSM!" Cat Noir yelled as his paws glowed black and touched the bike causing it to short circuit.

Cat Noir bailed as the bike rode off the bridge and exploded before falling into the river.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said as her Yo-Yo began to transform into a weird Blaster.

"A blaster? What am I gonna do with this?" Ladybug said to herself. She looked around and noticed a piece of shrapnel and the wrench near the edge of the bridge. Ladybug pointed the blaster at the shrapnel; fired it, causing the laser to ricochet, flying towards the wrench and blowing it up causing the Akuma to fly out of the destroyed wrench.

"No more evil doing for you. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug yelled as her Yo-Yo glowed a white color; catching the evil Akuma, trapping and purifying it.

"Bye, bye little butterfly." Ladybug said as the Akuma was now white and flown away. "MIRACULOUS: LADYBUG!" Ladybug yelled as she tossed her lucky charm into the air, causing millions of ladybugs flying around and repaired the damages, Green Ranger was amazed to see everything returning to normal and Greaser was reverted back to Ventura. Cat Noir looked at his chest and the Dragon Shield disappeared and reappeared on the Green Ranger.

"What happened?" Ventura asked.

"Hey Greenie, you gonna pound it or what?" Ladybug asked while the Green Ranger walked over and joined the fist bump.

"Pound it!" The three said in unison.

Ventura's phone went off to see it's his boss.

"Yes Jabba." Ventura sneered.

"Jesse. Do you know what the date is today?" The manager asked.

"April first? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Ventura yelled.

"Yes April Fool's Day and I am sorry. You are not fired, but I am retiring for real and I want you to take over." The Manager replied.

 _ **Hawkmoth's lair**_

"Power Rangers? NOBODY SAID ANYTHING ABOUT POWER RANGERS!" Hawkmoth yelled as he stomped his foot causing the other butterflies to fly around. "I'll get those Miraculouses one day! I'll get you Ladybug and Cat Noir and your little Power Ranger too!" Hawkmoth yelled as the shutters closed.

 _ **On the Bridge**_

"Come on, let's get out of here. Hold on to me." Green Ranger said as Ladybug and Cat Noir held on to him.

The Green Ranger tapped his Communicator and the three of them teleported in a Green, Red and Black flash. Unknown to the three heroes that a certain blonde and red head were outside the shop up to no good.

"Time to show that Yankee, not to mess with Chloe Bourgeois!" Chloe hissed as she pulled out a key.

The three landed in Carter's office, safely and Cat Noir looked at the office.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir can you trust me? I want to show you something." The Green Ranger said as he was about to reach the clamps on his helmet. "You swear to keep my identity a secret?" Green Ranger asked.

"We promise." The duo said in unison, not knowing their time is about to run out and revert back into their normal selves.

The Green Ranger opened the clamps and pulled off his helmet to reveal it to be Carter James.

"Carter? Your the Green Ranger? But how, I thought Power Rangers only existed in television." Ladybug asked in confusion.

"It's sort of a very long confusing story. Power Down!" Carter said while powering down into his regular outfit.

"I can't believe we have a Power Ranger on our side! Can you summon the DragonZord? Also where did you get your powers from?" Cat Noir began questioning him like an obsessive fan.

"Easy tiger. All will, be answered soon." Carter said as he heard a beep, Ladybug and Cat Noir had the five minute warning.

"We better get out of here before we change back. It was nice knowing you Carter. Hope we can fight alongside each other again." Ladybug said as she climbed to the roof and used her Yo-Yo to grapple away.

"See you on the flipside!" Cat Noir said as he used his pole to run away in the opposite direction.

Carter sat down at his chair and looked at his parents picture.

"Well Mom and Dad. I did it, I made you proud." Carter said to himself as a tear rolled down his face. The silence was broken due to the sound of a Grumbling from his stomach.

"It's amazing how they didn't save me a single piece of those pastries." Carter said as he looked at the empty box of once had donuts inside it.

Carter picked up the empty box, and threw it away. When he unlocked the door to his shop, he walked out of his shop to come across a horrible sight. His car had scratch marks on it and all four tires have been slashed, it looked like as if a crazy ex-girlfriend trashed it.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Carter yelled.

Carter turned around in anger, muttering and growling under his breath.

"Security cameras were rolling, when I was gone. Maybe I can see who did it." Carter ran back into the store, unlocking his office and pulled up the security cameras on his monitor.

Carter saw something that really pissed him off. He noticed Chloe and Sabrina trashing his car. Carter pulled out a thumb drive and downloaded the surveillance video to his thumb drive, meanwhile he called a tow truck to take his car to a mechanic shop. He pulled out his phone and took a couple pictures of the car so he can have evidence of the crime.

 _ **Marinette's Bedroom**_

Ladybug entered her bedroom and closed the window just in time, Ladybug reverted back into Marinette causing Tikki to fly out and land on her desk.

"Marinette are you ok?" Tikki asked.

"Yes I'm okay, it's just that Carter, a Power Ranger. On our side, I feel so bad for him. His parents are dead and he wants to make them proud." Marinette said.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Carter yelled, causing Marinette to jump a bit.

She looked outside her window to see Carter's car scratched up. She had a feeling Chloe was behind it.

There was a knock on Marinette's door.

"Hey girl, it's me Alya I have some exciting news for you!" Alya said through the door.

 _ **Downstairs**_

Carter walked into Tom and Sabine's Bakery again and on cue his stomach growled.

"Mr. James you're back. What can I get for you?" Tom asked.

"A bacon, egg and croissant please?" Carter asked as he drew a ten dollar euro.

Carter walked outside and waited for the tow truck. "Thank goodness I have the surveillance tape of Chloe and her friend scratching my car" Carter said as he ate the Croissant. "Mm. Not bad."

He looked at his phone and gotten a phone call. "Weird who would be calling me?" Carted answered it.

"Hello Carter." A man's voice said.

"Uncle John! Hi buddy, it's been a while since we last met." Carter smiled.

Carter and John were having a conversation on the phone when the tow truck drove up to help pick it up.

"I gotta go, tow truck is here. See you at my house later on tonight, key's under the mat." Carter said as he hung up.

Marinette and Alya's walk downstairs to the bakery, talking about the new hero. "I don't know who it could be." Alya groans a bit wondering hard. Marinette then sees Carter and walks to him. "Carter!" Marinette smiled.

Carter coughed a bit. "Hey guys, I'm pretty sure your wondering why I'm loitering, it's because Bulk and Skull messed up my car." Carter pointed to his car.

They both look confused for a bit. Alya looks at him crossing her arms. "Who and who?" She just look at the car and back at him.

"They were these two bullies in Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Classic TV show, I'm gonna nickname Chloe and Sabrina. My Impala looked like a Psycho Ex-Girlfriend trashed it."

Alya nodded her head, not really understanding at all. Maybe Nino or Adrien knew. She shrugs it off and looks at his car. "So they did this?" Alya asked.

"You bet they did and when I find the Mayor, I am gonna show this to him." Carter said as he held the flash drive.

 _ **To be continued**_

 **Hello readers. Sorry it took me a while to write chapter two, and yes we finally get to see the Green Ranger in action. Please comment the references in the reviews. Chapter 3 will be up later on.**


	3. New Teacher

Miraculous: Green Ranger

Carter looked as the tow truck driver lifted the Impala onto the hook, and noticed it was Ventura. The same man who was akumatized by Hawkmoth.

"Damn, what happened? Crazy ex-girlfriend?" Ventura questioned.

"No some punks. How much is this gonna cost?" Carter asked.

"It is going to five thousand for the paint and three hundred euros for the tires." Ventura said as he did the math on his phone.

"FIVE THOUSAND AND THREE HUNDRED EUROS!" Carter yelled.

Marinette and Alya cringed at the price, Marinette felt sorry for Carter that he was going to pay an arm and a leg to get his car fixed.

"Okay just deliver it to my house on Bonaparte Avenue. My house is the one with the U.S. flag and French flag on the pillars, you can't miss it." Carter said as the tow truck drove away.

Carter just slumped into the chair looking down, Marinette and Alya patted his shoulder trying to cheer him up and then Carter remembered something.

"So Chloe is the Mayor's daughter? Maybe I can talk to her dad, show him the video and maybe he can fix this problem." Carter said while raising his index finger.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but Chloe's father is whipped. Spoils her daughter like a Princess, who is more likely a bitch." Alya stated.

Carter sighed as he got up, and looked back at the two girls. Marinette and Alya walked to Carter and told him what he can do.

"Okay you do that, but if he denies it you can upload it to YouTube or send it to my Lady Blog E-mail." Alya said as she wrote down the Email Address on a spare napkin and handed it to Carter.

"That's Brilliant! Well I better get home and think about it. See you later." Carter said as he began walking away.

Carter walked into an alleyway and looked around to make sure the coast was clear, he touched his communicator and teleported back to his house. Marinette noticed the green light passing over her parent's bakery.

"Marinette, let's go inside besides I want to talk to Nino about this Power Ranger." Alya said as they went back inside.

 _ **Adrien's Bedroom**_

Cat Noir snuck into a bedroom just in time, the ring stopped beeping causing Cat Noir to revert back into Adrien Agreste and Plagg flying out of the ring crashing onto the couch. Adrien was smiling like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Plagg, I can't believe Carter is a Power Ranger. I am glad he is on our side!" Adrien cheered.

"What's the big deal, a fictional hero joining the team?" Plagg said with his mouth full of Camembert.

Adrien groaned as he turned on his television and began doing his homework, until he noticed a familiar green light passing by.

"Plagg did you see that light?" Adrien asked his Kwami.

"No I was too busy enjoying my Camembert." Plagg said as he kept pigging out.

Adrien rolled his eyes as he looked out the window

 _ **Carter's Mansion**_

After being teleported to his house, Carter landed safely on one of the couches.

"Oof! Man I forgot how comfy these couches were." Carter said to himself.

Carter picked up the remote from the coffee table to turn on the TV. Carter began to surf the channels, until he noticed the news.

"Good evening Paris, I am Nadja Chamack. Paris is saved once again by Ladybug and Cat Noir from HawkMoth with the aid of a Power Ranger? Yes that's right a real live Power Ranger. The fight you are going to see was captured by Amateur footage." Nadja stated. The footage was from earlier when Alya recorded the whole fight.

 _ **On the other side of the bridge a Green flash of light appeared followed by the sound of thunder. This caused them to stop in mid-battle.**_

 _ **"What was that?" Ladybug asked her partner.**_

 _ **"Blade blaster!" A voice yelled**_ _**as laser flies past Ladybug and Cat Noir hitting Greaser's front tire causing him to lose control of the motorcycle and him rolling around on the road.**_

 _ **"HEY! WHO ARE YOU?" Greaser demanded as he got up and pointed his wrench at the person who blasted him off his bike.**_

 _ **Cat Noir and Ladybug looked to see a person wearing a weird green suit, golden armor, and a helmet that had the outline of a dragon.**_

 _ **"I am the Green Ranger, and I am here to Protect Paris with Ladybug and Cat Noir! Stopping people like you Greaser!" Green Ranger said as he pointed his blaster at him.**_

Carter began hitting the couch and squealing happily.

"Yes, that was me bitch!" Carter smiles as he kept hitting the pillow. His squealing stopped when he heard the doorbell ring.

"I wonder if that is Uncle John." Carter asked himself.

While getting up he went to grab a fake book with an inside big enough to conceal a small firearm. Carter picked up Makarov and stealthily looked through the peephole he noticed a man wearing; a mask, baseball cap, brown trench coat, jeans and boots. Carter slowly opened the lock on the door, hoping the sound of the lock didn't alert the person on the other side of the front door. Hesitating at first, Carter pulled opened the door and gun drawn pointing at the person. The person got spooked.

"Don't shoot! Don't Shoot!" The man yelled as he pulled down his mask.

"UNCLE JOHN, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO THAT? USING A FACE MASK TO COVER YOUR FACE, I COULD'VE TURN YOU INTO SWISS CHESSE, NOW GET IN HERE!" Carter yelled at John.

John got in and closed the door. After locking the door, he followed Carter into the living room.

"Well nice to see you too Carter James." John said with Sarcasm.

Carter went to the book and placed the Makarov back inside, followed by putting it on the bookshelf.

"Sorry Uncle John, it's just that I am so excited!" Carter tried his best to keep a straight face.

"About what?" John asked as he made his way to the wet bar.

"About the news, Paris's new hero." Carter said as he sat down followed by turning up the volume.

"When did you get in?" John said as he walked towards Carter's wet bar.

"Yesterday." Carter replied as he turned off the TV.

John looked began rummaging around the wet bar; he began pulling the draft levers only they were empty, the mini fridge was empty, the wine racks were completely covered in dust. His wet bar was officially bone dry. He made his way to the kitchen to find his fridge had some leftover pizza and creampuffs. Everything in the cabinets and cupboards were completely empty.

"Carter, you've been back in Paris for a two days and got no food!" John groaned.

"Sorry, I was going to go to the store to pick up groceries but I was busy with my new shop." Carter replied.

"Why don't we go grocery shopping? We'll take the Impala." John said as he made his way to the garage.

Carter gotten up and ran to the Garage to warn John but it was too late.

"CARTER JAMES!" John yelled.

Carter entered the garage to see John looking at the trashed Impala.

"WHO DID THIS?" John demanded.

"Before you get pissed, I want to ask you something? Are you still friends with the President Dorian?" Carter asked nervously.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with this?" John exclaimed at the Impala.

"This is why." Carter said as he held the flash drive.

After showing John what happened he was furious, he called up the Le Grand Paris Hotel.

 _ **Le Grand Paris**_

At the front desk an employee was typing up reservations the phone rang.

"Le Grand Paris Hotel, what can I do for you?" The front desk asked.

"I'm sorry to be wasting your time, but is Mayor Bourgeois in at the moment because I need to talk to him." John asked in a calm tone.

"I'm sorry, he is away on business. Can I ask who is calling?" The front desk asked.

"Oh, well never mind then. Have an excellent day." John said as he hung up the phone.

John began calling some number; Carter walked away to the living room and noticed there was a business card on the table for Master Fu's Massage Shop.

"Huh? Where the hell did this come from?" Carter said to himself as he picked up the business and examined it and notices a symbol that looked like a turtle shell. Carter snuck away to his bedroom with the business card, after entering his room he closed the door and walked over to his monitors. He sat in his rolling chair and put a headset on followed by typing the password into his main monitor. While on the computer, he Googled Master Fu's Massage shop and looked for directions.

"Five minutes from here, well I can take a stroll." Carter muttered to himself.

Carter walked downstairs and noticed his Uncle was walking out of the house.

"Where are you going Uncle?" Carter questioned.

"I'm on my way to see the Mayor and maybe talk some sense into him and going to the store." John said as he went outside and waited for the cab.

A few minutes after John left, Carter had a pink board and dropped it on the ground and it started to hover.

"Man I forgot how cool this thing was." Carter said as he jumped onto the hoverboard.

While latching onto another moving car, Carter noticed the shop and decided to hover towards the sidewalk trying not to get hit by oncoming traffic. Carter stepped off his board, followed by stomping on the tailfin causing it to pop up and Carter caught it with his hand, followed by putting it under his arm.

"I hope he isn't with client." Carter said to himself as he walked into the shop.

Master Fu was enjoying a cup of tea, until Wayzz floated to Master Fu and alerted his elderly friend.

"Master, that man who rescued you last night is here." The turtle Kwami said.

"I know that is why I've invited him." Fu replied followed by a knocking on the door.

Carter was about to knock on the door, but Master Fu opened it and smiled.

"Welcome." The elderly man smiled.

Carter entered, followed by putting his board next to the shoes and looked around. Admiring the environment, Master Fu came back with a tea set.

"Xing Hui, Fu Shuo Shi?" Carter asked as he sat Indian style on the mat.

"Oh you speak my native tongue?" Master Fu was impressed as he came in with a teakettle.

"Ni Qi Se Bu Cuo?" Fu said as poured tea into the small cup.

"Very excellent." Carter smiled as he picked up his cup of tea.

The two have been talking for about thirty minutes; Master Fu stood up and walked over to Carter.

"Mr. James, I want to show you something. Walk with me." Fu said as he walked towards an old fashioned record player. Carter looked at it, and Master Fu touched it causing it to reveal a secret compartment to have seven spots. Four out of the seven spots were empty except two of them had pieces of jewelry. One looked like a necklace with a foxtail and the other was a hair comb with a bee design pattern on it. Followed by Master Fu pulling out a Book.

"Carter, what do you see before you?" Master Fu asked as he opened the book.

"Jewelry?" Carter asked with a confused tone.

"No these are called Miraculouses. They are magic jewels. Worn as jewelry, they have the ability to change their wearer, with the help of a Kwami, into an animal themed super-powered being." Master Fu said as he showed the book to Carter.

Carter looked at the book and noticed how two of the heroes look like Ladybug and Cat Noir, he kept scrolling through the pages absorbing the information like a sponge.

"I want you to meet my Kwami, Wayzz." Master Fu said as the turtle Kwami floated towards Master Fu.

"Master Fu, I have found something unusual." The turtle Kwami said floating hysterically.

"Whoa. A miniaturized green Chelonia Mydas. I've never seen anything like it before." Carter said with amazement as he kept eyeing the turtle.

"Chelonia Mydas?" Wayzz asked while cocking his head confused.

"It's a sea turtle." Master Fu said to the Kwami.

Carter felt his pocket, which concealed his Power Morpher. When he pulled it out, he had a weird feeling as if the Morpher is acting up.

"Strange, very strange. I've never seen that Miraculous, do that before." Master Fu said while rubbing his chin.

Carter told them that it was getting late and he should be getting home.

"Zàijiàn, Fu Shuo Shi." Carter said before bowing and leaving with his hoverboard.

Master Fu bowed back and smiled as Carter Left. Wayzz floated towards his elderly friend and perched on his shoulder.

 _ **Collège Françoise Dupont**_

In the office of Mr. Damocles, a man sat in front of the principal.

"Mr. Lyon, I assure you are going to love teaching English Literature to these wonderful children." Mr. Damocles said with a kind smile.

"It's going to be a fun year I promise." Mr. Lyon replied with a handshake.

 _ **Carter's Mansion**_

Carter walked into his mansion and he noticed his uncle was a practicing on a punching bag in the man cave, he rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen noticed his fridge was full of food, along with his pantries and cupboards. Going to the fridge he pulled out two bottles of Heineken light, which were perfectly chilled.

"I've noticed the grocery shopping went off without a hitch. But what about the Mayor?" Carter asked while opening his beer with his hand.

"I have never seen someone so whipped, I just wanted to go Rocky Balboa on that little blonde bitch." John was fuming as if he ate something with a ghost pepper in it and punching the bag harder.

"Easy there Mayweather. Here use this, and tell me what happened." Carter said as he chucked the bottle towards his uncle and catching it.

 _ **Two hours ago**_

John walked into the Le Grand Paris Hotel, and noticed the Mayor was talking to his daughter.

"Excuse me, Mayor Bourgeois?" John asked, causing the Mayor and his daughter to look at him.

"Can I help you with something sir?" Andre asked.

"Yes you can. I want you to write me a check for five thousand and three hundred euros." John said in a calm manner.

"Why would my daddy offer money to some man like you?" Chloe chimed in.

"Because to pay for damages to my brother's car, that's why you snot nosed little punk." John said as he looked at her with a serious look on his face.

Andre was shocked at what John called his daughter and he tried to grab John.

"Mayor, don't touch me." John said as he slapped Andre's hand away from his shoulder.

John pulled his phone out and pulled up the video of the security tape. Andrea and Chloe looked at it and Chloe looked away, once the video was finished John got his phone back and looked at Andre.

"My Chloe would never do such a thing, must be an actress and you are trying to con me." Andre said as he hugged his daughter causing her to secretly stick her tongue out.

"You are whipped, and you spoil your little brat too much!" John said as he got in his face.

"Who do you think you are? You better leave my hotel or I'll have security on you in a heartbeat." Andre growled.

"Great than I sue you!" John said as he walked off.

 _ **Now**_

"Little did they know I recorded the conversation." John said as he pulled out a digital recorder out of his pocket.

Carter looked at his Uncle and noticed that plan was a fail. So it was time to move to plan b. Carter grabbed the digital recorder and walked up to his laptop. He decided to add photos of the Impala and the recording of Mayor Bourgeois refusing to pay him.

"Time to get revenge on that blonde bimbo." Carter muttered to himself.

After putting a description of the video, Carter had finished uploading the video to his YouTube Account. In under a nanosecond, the video has gotten a hundred thousand views and likes on it.

"Well shows him right. Just wait until the Prime Minister sees this." John said as he placed the empty bottle in a recycling bin.

 _ **President Dorian's office**_

After finishing up some paperwork, President Dorian went on his laptop to watch some videos until he noticed a video with the name

"Chloe Bourgeois vandalizes car." The President got his cellphone and called someone.

"Hey John, I saw that Video and I am not busy tomorrow. Where do you want to meet up and discuss this case?" Dorian said as he wrote a note down.

"Oh you are a life saver, can we talk about this tomorrow at my Nephew's store. The store's name is called "Whatever you Imagine." John said as he looked outside the window.

 _ **Next Day**_

Carter went out for his morning jog and noticed at a newspaper stand and a photo of the Green Ranger standing next to Ladybug and Cat Noir with a title that said, "Green Ranger, newest ally to Ladybug and Cat Noir." walking up to the stand and purchased a newspaper and walked back to his mansion.

"They think I'm a hero." Carter muttered to himself.

 _ **Collège Françoise Dupont**_

Marinette and her best friend Alya were sitting on a bench in the courtyard. Alya pulled out a newspaper that showed Ladybug and Cat Noir with the Green Ranger, she was so mesmerized into the article.

"Marinette I heard we have a new English Literature teacher." Alya said as she read the newspaper.

Adrien was having a conversation with his best friend Nino. Nino was Adrien's best friend,

"Dude I can't believe a real live Power Ranger is aiding Ladybug and Cat Noir. Anyway I hope you like reading because, word's going around that we have an English Literature teaching us this year." Nino said to his friend.

"Yeah I like reading." Adrien said with a smile.

The bell rang for class, with students entering an empty classroom and getting seated there were a few murmurs. The door opens to reveal a man; with a ponytail wearing a Black overcoat, dress shoes, black pants and a blue and black vest. Chloe, Sabrina, Marinette, Alya, and Adrien eyes widen in shock.

"Good morning." The man said to the students.

"Morning." Some of the students said back in unison.

The man walked over to the board and wrote his name on.

"My name is Mr. Lyon. Like the king of the beasts, I am a cool teacher and not a boring one." Mr. Lyon turned around and look at his class.

"This semester we are going to be reading some good English literature. We are going to be reading 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone.' So lets get our books and dive on in to the wondrous works of J.K. Rowling." Mr. Lyon said as he picked up his copy.

"Excuse me sir?" Alya asked.

"Yes Ma'am?" Jacob looked up at Alya.

"Are you English sir?" Alya asked again.

"No I'm American." Jacob looked back and picked up his copy.

Another hand rose up and it belonged to Chloe Bourgeois, she smirked and decided to have some fun with the teacher.

"Mr. Lyons I don't think you are qualified to teach us English Literature." Chloe smirked.

Marinette, Adrien, Alya and Nino were giving her dirty looks. Jacob looked at the blonde and smirked.

"I am perfectly qualified. So Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, time to get into the book." Jacob said followed by picking up his copy.

"I don't think I should read this book." Chloe said as she pulled out a fashion magazine.

Jacob looked at Chloe to see she wasn't reading her copy; he rolled his eyes and stopped.

"Is your name Chloe Bourgeois?" Jacob asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, why?" Chloe said without looking from her magazine.

"Your reputation precedes you." Jacob said as he walked over to Chloe Bourgeois and took her magazine.

Jacob walked to his desk, putting the magazine in a draw and picking up his book. Everyone except Chloe was reading the book. Jacob looked and stopped reading; he picked up a bookmarker in his book and looked at Chloe.

"Mrs. Bourgeois? Are you testing my patience, because to me you are?" Jacob asked.

"Yes." Chloe said sarcastically.

"You are the most insolent child, I have ever had the misfortune to teach." Mr. Lyon said sternly.

"Thank you." Chloe replied.

"Your pointless, repetitious and extremely bland!" Mr. Lyon said as he looked at her.

"Kinda like J.K. Rowling." Chloe Sneered.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Chloe. The whole room was silent, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Adrien, Marinette, Alya, Nino and the entire class were looking at her with death glares.

"You are not worthy to mention her name. J.K. Rowling- J.K. ROWLING IS A GENIUS! YOU LITTLE MADAM ARE DEFINETLY NOT! SO JUST SIT THERE, PICK UP THAT BOOK, KEEP YOU MOUTH SHUT OR I'LL FAIL YOU INSTANTLY RIGHT NOW!" Jacob said while angrily pointing at Chloe.

The bell rang which meant class was over. Mr. Lyon went over to his desk and held his book.

"Make sure you both re-read chapter one and take down some notes that can be helpful. Class dismissed." Mr. Lyon said as he sat down.

Everyone except Marinette and Alya went up to Mr. Lyon.

"Mr. Lyon, I'm sorry you had to deal with Chloe. She's a pain in the butt, just ignore her and you'll be fine." Marinette said.

"Don't let her push your buttons. Just because she's the mayor's daughter, doesn't mean she can't control you." Alya stated.

Jacob looked at the two and smiled, he got up and got his next class ready.

Tikki was looking back at Mr. Lyon and noticed how he didn't let Chloe get to him.

 _ **Whatever You Imagine**_

Upstairs in the office; two guards were standing guard, John, Carter and President Dorian were talking until the door opened to reveal Mayor Bourgeois and when he saw the president he knew he fucked up.

"President Dorian? What a surprise?" Andre said with a shocked tone.

 _ **A few minutes later**_

"So Bourgeois, you going to pay or you gonna play pussy whipped dad?" Carter asked.

Andre gave in and wrote the check for five thousand and three hundred euros to Carter James. He looked at the president and smiled.

 _ **Back at School**_

It was free period; Adrien was reading his copy of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Plagg was munching on a piece of Camembert, Marinette was sitting on the opposite bench of Adrien and was reading. Marinette was shaking in fear because she was going to gather the courage to talk to Adrien.

Marinette walked up to Adrien and looked at him.

"Adrien?" Marinette asked.

"Hey Marinette. What's up?" Adrien replied.

"I wanted to tell you this, I have feelings for you." Marinette said.

Adrien was shocked and blushed. He looked up at the Bluenette; got up, cupped her cheeks, leaned in and kissed her.

 _ **(Sorry it took me forever, this is the last of Chapter of Miraculous: Green Ranger. Castle**_


End file.
